The Fake Trials
by TheACTS
Summary: The Trials were completely fake. WICKED now has the cure to the Flare. All of the "Trials" were really a computer simulation. Now, the Gladers must decide if they release their footage, and for that they need to re-watch it, and watch their friends die again, or... discovering that thay died. SLOW UPDATES.
1. AN

just a chpater tesrt c:


	2. Chapter 1

Is this even working? :v I think it is :v

Well, whatever.

ALSO: SO SO SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH D: I'M MEXICAN :3

Thomas smiled. This was everything he needed. Brenda at his side, Minho ordering around some "Shucking Greenies". He turned around, facing the small cliff in front of him.

He frowned. It remembered him of when Newt told him wha-

No.

He winced, and turned around starting to walk towards Frypan's new "kitchen" (it was really only a stove and some supplies, but Frypan was waaay too happy with it.) He sighed, sitting on a small bench. He dug his head in his arms, trying to forget everything...

The promise he had made to Chuck...

Ben's screams echoing through the maze...

Alby's steps as he ran towards the grievers...

Winston's raw skin...

Jack's foot, completely gone...

And even worse, Newt's bulging eyes, his last words...

 _Please, Tommy. Please._

 ** _BANG!_**

He still couldn't believe he did it.

He had killed and murdered, him, heck, he felt as if he had taken a syringe and sunk it into Newt, giving him The Flare. He felt as if he was guilty of what happpened to his best friend.

The worst part was that he didn't had the guts to tell Minho about it.

He looked at his asian friend, who was joking with Aris.

 _Smiling, Joking, and Laughing._

He sighed. It felt as if any of those were... years apart from him.

He dug his head in his arms again. He felt wood next to him creak. He sighed.

"Minho. Go. I'm not hungry, thanks."

The living thing next to him chuckled. "Have I seriously became so ugly since the last time you saw me?" He sighed, recognizing the voice as Brenda's.

"Tom?" His eyes widened from under his arms. He had told her _way too much_ to don't call him Tom or Tommy. Heck, he was starting to doubt if it was a good idea to tell her his name.

At least Minho called him "Shuck-Face", not Tom, or Tommy.

He stood up from the table, running towards his small "shack".

He reaally needed to lay down.

When he woke up, he was surprised to find himself wrapped in a bunch of blankets.

As he started un-wrapping himself, he realised he wasn't on his shack. This new space looked a lot like the white room he had been in the Third Phase, but it had a bed that wasn't completely white, the floor was blue-ish, and he even found a balloon, with a "Get Well! :)" written across it.

"Glad to see you're awake, Dylan." A cold voice spoke up. He looked around, bewildered.

A woman in a white shirt and blue pants walked towards him.

"My name is Alyssa, but you _will_ adress to me as Nurse Alyssa." She spoke. Thomas nodded. The woman was scary.

"Who do you work for?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"I work for WICKED."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! (I need to think of a name for my followers. Any suggestions? :P)**

 **I see a lot of you liked the first chapter, and I'm glad for it, so here's the second one! :D (I don't know how often I'll update this fic, because I don't have a computer and I use my brother's or my mom's. I'll update whenever I've got the chance to :D)**

 **Also, the "Gladers React To The Series" Will start in like, i don't know, chapter 5 or around something like that :D.**

 **I've got a few ideas for that. For example, making the 3 books in diferent POV's (I was thinking about Minho's POV for TMR, Thomas's for TST, and Newt's for TDC, but I was also thinking about making it so they'll see all 3 POV's at the same time, or maybe just showing all 3 points of view per part. Also, should I do EVERY chapter, or just the important ones? (Let me remind you I also need to create a short story before Thomas's arrival.)**

 **Should I do the Kill Order too? Like, Mark, Trina, Alec and Lana (Plus Misty and the others) with the gladers?**

 **Meh, here's the chapter :) Review and share please!**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"You work for who?" He asked, praying his ears were damaged or this was just a dream.

"For WICKED, but before you arrive to stupid conclusions, let me tell you it's not the WICKED you saw in the simulation." She explained, her cold look never changing.

"...Simulation?" Thomas questioned. It didn't felt like a simulation to him.

It felt _real._

"Yes, Thomas. A computer simulation to get the cure for The Flare. Now we have it, so we decided to wake you up. That means that everyone you thought died, isactually alive. However, they just woke up as you, and I'm getting reports some of them are taking the news that it wasn't real better than others. You better fill them in." She said. Thomas was getting _really_ scared now. The look on the woman's gaze hadn't moved or changed an inch.

"How can I trust you?" He asked. "How can I believe you aren't working for Ratman or WICKED? How can-" He was abruptly cutten off by a _very_ pissed off Nurse Alyssa.

"Listen, you _can't_ trust us. Ratman isn't real, and we _do_ work for WICKED, you dumbass." She said through gritted teeth. Thomas frowned. She just said he couldn't trust them. And Ratman wasn't real? _Wow._

"I want to see my friends." He declared, making a decision. Nurse Alyssa nodded.

"Follow me."

They passed a couple of rooms, Thomas watching some labels as he passed by, some familiar from The Scorch. Like "A5 THE GLUE, A7 THE LEADER" and more.

He sighed.

As he started thinking, he ended up falling.

His hands pushed open a door, and several laughs flooded his mind.

"Hahaha! Look at that slinthead!"

"Reminds me of the greenie!"

"Hey guys...? he IS the greenie!"

"Thomas!"

"Yo, it's Shuck-Face!"

As he stood up, he was meeted with Minho's excited face, Brenda's worried look, and Jorge's smirk.

He smiled.

He was at home.

He hugged Brenda, gave a fist pump to Jorge, and... stared at Minho.

"Shank, I know I'm pretty, but stop sttraing at me. It's creeping me out." He said with a smirk. Thomas rolled his eyes, and hugged Minho and gave him a pat on the back.

His eyes widenend as he saw someone he tought he'd _never_ see again.

Alby was there, smiling at him. Thomas approached him, and gave a small "Heeeeeeeyyy..." Alby just nodded at him. He also saw Jeff, Clint, Winston, and more.

Brenda sticked at his side, and some people (he guessed they were the other dead gladers) wolf-whistled.

Thomas smiled, as he sat down at a sofa, Jorge sitting down at his side, and Minho in the other one.

He gulped. He still didn't had the guts to tell Minho what he had done to Newt.

Newt. He died. Why wasn't he there? Why wasn't Teresa or Chuck there, either?

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a Chubby boy Thomas knew too well.

 _"Chuck!"_

Chuck turned his head over him, and his expression brightened.

"Thomas! Oh my god! Oh my! Lemme hug you!" Thomas chuckled, and he hugged Chuck.

The door opened again, and the gladers wolf-whistled. Thomas looked up, and he saw a beatiful girl.

"Teresa."

"Tom!" She ran up to him, and hugged him. Tight.

"Hey! Why does he gets all the love?" A glader asked.

"Slim it, Dave." Minho said.

"Bu-"

" **SHUCK OFF!** " A voice said from outside.

Minho and Thomas looked at each other. That voice was _very_ well known for them.

"What's going on?" Frypan's voice asked.

They opened the doors, where the gladers pushed each other to see what was going on.

"Is that..." Alby started.

"NEWT!" Minho and Thomas finished.

Something was wrong.

Newt seemed almost drunk, he collided and stumbled among the hallway's walls. Thomas frowned.

Then, two gorilla-like guards chased him, and then they finally reached him. They pushed his arms behind his back, and held his head to the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

_**(VERY IMPORANT A/N ON THE END)**_

 **OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS 3 (Even though they were just 3 more but meh...)**

 **This chapter is for _you._ Yes, for you, beatiful reader. You. I love you 3**

 **(Also, please answer, Should I do The Kill Order too?)**

 **Also, I've decided that this would be the movie's appearances but the book's attitudes, because in the movies Minho didn't had sass D: And I keep trying to imagine TBS with long hair and... no.**

 **REVIEWWWW :3**

"Hey! Hey hey hey! Let him go!" Minho hollered. The other gladers's bodies were still pressed against each other, pushing, to see their second-in-command.

"Hey, Josh, Robert. Enough." A voice said. Thomas's head snapped to the right, where another nurse was waiting, glaring at the security guards. She seemed young, around 14, 15, or maybe even 16 years. As she saw that the guards weren't letting Newt go, she turned towards Thomas's nurse. "Make them stop, Alyssa!" She growled at her.

Nurse Alyssa sighed, and glared at the guards, who just noticed that the nurse was looking at them and allowed Newt go. Newt idmediatly stood up, about to run towards his friends but stopped mid-step. He looked at Thomas and Minho, guilt clear on his eyes.

"Newt? Come on, man!" Alby urged him. Newt frowned, pursing his lips, and looked backwards at the nurse who had told the guards to let go.

"Thank you." Newt mumbled towards the nurse, who just nodded, and turned around, walking away.

"Ava! Wait!" Thomas's nurse, Nurse Alyssa, groaned at her companion.

The other nurse, Ava, from what Thomas had learned, just rolled her eyes at her and ignored her completely, Nurse Alyssa mimicking her actions.

Without another word, Newt walked towards the bunch of gladers, all excited at seeing their second-in-command again. There were some gasps, Newt's hair was much shorter, and Mostly Alby, Chuck, Minho, Teresa, Brenda, Jorge (who the gladers were still staring at) and of course, Thomas were surprised. However, Thomas was guilty of what he had done, and so were Minho, Brenda and Jorge, from not taking him with them.

Newt, however ignored everyone, and walked up to them. He stared at Minho and Thomas, silence filling the room. Thomas stuttered, and Minho looked as if he was going to break down and cry at any moment (And his ego would be completely destroyed.) Just as Thomas's mouth opened, Minho _actually_ broke down and hugged Newt, who was shocked at his actions. The rest of the gladers were, too. _No one_ had seen Minho cry, ever. Thomas just tough: ' _Well, we only live once, right? Shuck my life.'_ and he hugged his friend, too.

In less than 2 minutes, everyone was hugging Newt, who looked _really_ uncomfortable.

Then, a small _"Snap"_ sound resonated, and everyone turned around to see Ava, the nurse, taking pictures. She smirked. "Blackmail. Awesome." Newt frowned, Minho smirked, and Thomas just wondered what was going on with that nurse. Minho mumbled a small "I like her."

-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

Everyone sat down in a circle. Nurse Alyssa took a page of paper and looked at them. She looked really nervous.

"Ummm... I don't know how to tell you this. You saved the world. There is no more Flare. You saved all of us." She finally spoke. Pretty much every glader's eyes widened. Some didn't even knew what the Flare was.

"However, the world wants to know what happened in the simulation." She bit her lip. She knew some of the gladers would disagree with what she was about to say. "So, I'll mention the names of the gladers who will participate in an interview that _all_ the world will hear and see." She ignored all the gladers's complaints and started talking. "Brenda, Jorge, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Thomas, and Frypan. We will also select a few girls from Group B. Sonya, Harriet, and Rachael." Brenda gulped and looked around in fear, Jorge patting her shoulder. Newt sighed, leaning into his chair. Thomas stood there, frozen in shock. Minho rolled his eyes. Frypan frowned. He usually never was paid much attention. Other gladers looked surprised, and some didn't even knew there was another group.

"And... uh... they want the interview to be as soon as possible. So we're leaving in 3 hours. Meanwhile, I will tell you a little information about yourselves. I will just tell you your age, your real name, your type (if you're inmune or a crank) and your fate(if you died or if you survived.) And if you have or had any brothers or sisters. Some of your sisters or brothers may be working here as a nurse or a doctor, so please, calm. With this information you'll know more about the gladers who died." A different nurse said. Thomas checked her name tag. _Julia._ "And before you ask what a crank is, you'll have to ask another glader."

And with that, she started talking.

Thomas was relieved that most of the gladers were inmune. The nurse kept talking, and Thomas ignored most of the names. Finally she went to the people who died at last.

 **Ben.**

 ** _Real Name: Chris Sheffield._**

 ** _Age: 27._**

 ** _Fate: Deceased._**

 ** _Type: Crank._**

 ** _Brother/Sister: Ryan Sheffield_**

Ben looked confused. "I'm... 27?" He asked. Everyone started laughing at him. "Grandpa, don't get mad!" Minho smirked. "Everyone, shut up! Some of you are older than him!" Nurse Allysa hollered. She then proceeded.

 **Alby.**

 _ **Real Name: Aml Ameen.**_

 ** _Age: 30._**

 ** _Fate: Deceased._**

 ** _Type: Inmune._**

While many gladers laughed at Alby's age, a lot others were surprised that their leader had died. And of course, there was Minho, laughing at his name ("What kind of name is Aml?")

 _ **Chuck.**_

 _ **Real Name: Blake Cooper.**_

 _ **Age: 14.**_

 _ **Fate: Deceased.**_

 _ **Type: Inmune.**_

 ** _Brother/Sister: Maddy Rae Cooper_**

("What the shuck, you mean he died? I sacrificed myself for you, dammit, Chuck!" "Shut your bloody hole, Alby. Gally killed him." "I'VE ALREADY SAID THIS BEFORE, I TOUGHT I WOULD KILL THOMAS!" "Why, thank you kind sir." "Shut up, shuck-face." "Haha I'm so young, in your face old men! And I have a sister! Yay!")

 **Winston.**

 _ **Real Name: Alexander Flores.**_

 _ **Age: 29**_

 _ **Fate: Deceased.**_

 _ **Type: Crank.**_

 _ **Brother/Sister: None.**_

("Haha what an old man!" "Hey Minho?" "Yeah?" "SHUT YOUR BLOODY HOLE) Newt sweatdropped. he knew he was next. They would reveal that he was a crank, his real name, and the worst: That he died. He sweatdropped as his name came out of Julia's mouth. He decided to take a drink of his water.

 **Newt.**

 _ **Real Name: Thomas Brodie-Sangster.**_ All of Newt's water went flying over the gladers, with Minho, Chuck, and every glader who knew him laughing their ass off _._

 _ **Age: 25.**_

 _ **Fate: Deceased** ("WAIT, WHAT THE SHUCK? DECEASED?" "Shuck, Minho, I can explain..." "No, shucking hell no.")_

 _ **Type: Crank.** ("I still don´t understand what a crank is...")_

 _ **Brother/Sister: Ava Sangster**_

Everyone stared at Newt. Every single person. Even the nurses, because only the doctors knew who died. Only the doctors were able to see the footage.

"Guess I get to call you Tommy now, huh?" Thomas said. Minho turned to glare at him, as did Alby and Ava.

Julia sweatdropped and decided to continue.

 _ **Teresa Agnes**_

 _ **Real Name: Kaya Scodelario.** ("What a beatiful name." "I am so not going ot with you." "Worth a try.")_

 ** _Age: 23._**

 ** _Fate: Deceased._** _("goD DAMMIT HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED?" "Well, out of the fifty or forty something of us that made it out of the maze, only 3 of us survived until paradise.")_

 ** _Type: Inmune._**

 ** _Brother/Sister: None._**

"Now. The few survivors. Only 3 people of your maze made it out. Plus Jorge and Brenda." Julia said. Everyone wanted to know who survived.

 _ **Minho**_

 _ **Real Name: Ki Hong Lee.**_

 _ **Age: 29.** ("HOW AM I SO OLD AND YET SO BEATIFUL?")_

 ** _Fate:_** _Alive. ("Well, at least someone survived."_

 ** _Type: Inmune._**

 ** _Brother/Sister: None._**

 _ **Thomas**_

 _ **Real Name: Dylan O' Brien.**_

 _ **Age: 24**_

 _ **Fate: Alive**_

 _ **Tyoe: Inmune.**_

 _ **Brother/Sister: Julia 0' Brien.**_

"Alright, guys. That's all. I will leave you guys here so you can explain everything to the others. Shortly, I will bring a TV where you shall see some of the most important things that happened." Nurse Julia explained

Everyone nodded, along with some 'Yeahs' or 'Mhm...'

When Julia disspeared through the door, everyone turned to Thomas, Minho, Brenda, Jorge, and Newt expectantly.

"Explain." Was the only thing Alby said.

Idmediatly, Thomas began his explanation, just as Minho did, too.

* * *

 **OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WENT ON VACATIONS FOR LIKE 3 WEEKS, AND THEN I CAM EBACK AND THE COMPUTER WAS BROKEN, I HAD TO WAIT LIKE 9832641239749128 YEARS! I'M SO SO SORRY!**

 **Anyways. I've decided that this book won't be a "Gladers React To The Series". I mean, they'll react to the important things that happenes, which include:**

 **-Every character's death**

 **-Every time they met a new character**

 **-Important things Thomas or any other person did.**

 **Etc.**

 **Anyways. I'm so sorry!**

 **Also...**

 **People actually expect me to believe that if you throw a group of only one sex inside a fucking maze with no memories, no social, cultural or religious discourses forced upon them, no outside influences of any kind for years and years with only each other to grow close too, trust, survive with, protect, build with, bond with etc.**

 **eveRY SINGLE ONE WOULD END UP STRAIGHT?!**

 **Hell naw. So I ship Thominho, Thominewt, Minewt, Thomesa, (And kind of NewtxTeresa), Threnda, and Cliff (ClintxJeff).**

 **The reason why I ship NewtxTeresa is mostly because of all the interviews with Thomas and Kaya :D**

 **Well, see you (hopefully) soon!**


End file.
